Be me for One Minute
'''Official Team Name''' BMe4Now '''Product Name''' @BMe4Now #BMe4Now '''Pitch (100 character+)''' Identifying access issues faced by disabled people in public spaces and celebrating improvements. ''+so we can tweet from @syncnorwich'' '''Problem''' ''Lack of public awareness of access issues faced by disabled people every day. Hazards not only inconvenient but raise H&S issues for property owners that could result in insurance claims.'' '''Solution''' BMe4Now is a social enterprise with a mission to improve the lives of disabled people and change attitudes to disability and public access. It will source funding from charities, foundations and donations. It will invite corporates to sponsor in return for fast-track notification of problems with their property that damage to their brand's reputation. People (of all abilities) will be able to register on site (authenticated but then anonymised) and upload Geo-tagged, date-stamped images of things that could prevent or impede the safe access and use of public spaces by disabled people. Every issue they identify using an authenticated picture (or group of pictures of the same issue from different angles) receives 'reward' points (like on Tripadvisor - no intrinsic value - but possible option to link to something like Nectar). All registered users receive alerts of new images posted in their defined area (set parameters, such as within 5 miles of home/work - or in a certain town). Link/overlay with Google map to help disabled plan safe routes. All user can comment on pictures posted - providing a form of crowd authentication (verify that they have seen this or question/flag if they think it misrepresents the issue). Encourage local access groups to register and share alerts with their members. Allow companies to register a profile in return for sponsorship and invite customers/employees to raise issues with their specific property by selecting relevant corporate profile tag/button to send their facilities team an alert so they can respond - positive, proactive PR/CSR. Companies could also achieve BMe4Now Friendly status to show they have supported and responded positively to feedback. Identify property owners who don't register if possible - or responsible council. Send them polite message (automated) saying a user has identified a potential issue and asking them to comment (also ask them to flag if misrepresenting their property or image out of date) and asking them, if possible, to rectify the issue. If they do, they can post an new picture showing that they have resolved the issue - for which they will receive public recognition on the site (champion of the day/week/month) for making positive change to improve lives of disabled customers. This could help them attract more customers as well as improving overall health & safety of premises and improving their CSR reputation - good for their brand. The original photo poster receives extra bonus points for a successful outcome and public praise on the site. Children can join in using either their parents account or through a school or club scheme - this could help them raise money for a good cause such as new equipment for schools or clubs. Possible links with sites such as Tripadvisor and Nectar points (or other similar sites?). '''1 Minute use case''' ''Create account on site using real name, email and membership number of our chosen reward scheme (Nectar or similar) - Note: although you register real name you won't have a public profile. Agree to terms and condition that say you won't post fake pictures, won't post more than X photos a day, won't target just one property, won't abuse site or defame people.'' Take pictures of issues in public spaces that might impede access for disabled (poor design, bad signs, poor lighting, cobbled streets, obstacles, trip hazards, lack of ramps, steep steps etc). Upload to site with polite comment describing issue (all posts anonymised to protect individuals but site keeps track of source in case of dispute). Tagged to Google map or similar to show precise location of problem. All users notified of images posted in their chosen area. Property owners can register to receive alerts of images for their properties (Corporate Social Responsibility). All registered users (including property owners) can post comments, observations - or flag if image is inappropriate or false. Property owners can post new images showing they have responded and fixed issue. Celebrate success - not about naming and shaming but promoting positive engagement and change. '''Founder''' ''[https://twitter.com/showmetheaccess Molly Barrett]'' '''Team Members''' [https://twitter.com/showmetheaccess Molly Barret,] [https://twitter.com/Lili_Boyd Lidia Barrientos], [https://twitter.com/justin_tuijl Justin Tuijl], [https://twitter.com/HuwSayer Huw Sayer.] '''Team Photo'''